


Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When they were little, Erza and her friends would sneak up on festivals to see the warm fire and hear the songs.





	Dance

Erza peeked at the adults who were laughing and drinking by the fire. It was a warm summer night, and the village was celebrating. What they were celebrating, though, was unknown: they haven't been told, neither have they been invited. The children were all hidden, listening to the music played by the others, finally catching their breath after working on the tower construction the whole day.

Looking back at her friends, the scarlet-haired girl noticed everyone took defensive positions, obviously afraid not to make the wrong move.

"I'm hungryyy..." Millena whined, tears falling down from her eyes.

"Hang in there!" Simon tried comforting her. They were both crouched down, hugging their knees. Erza wanted to offer them protection, to get stronger, to help them escape. She clenched her fists and looked up, wanting to say something to cheer them up, but Jellal beat her to it:

"But look: it's warm, right? And we have music!" He smiled, watching the two as their heads popped up and they smiled faintly, too.

Erza looked at her friend amazed: he always managed to spread happiness, despite having his own worries. She was startled when Jellal turned to her next, gently taking one of her fists and pressing his thumb against her knuckles. She felt her hand relaxing, her palm fitting into his as she looked at him from behind her bangs. Her eyes were exploring his face, wondering whatever he could possibly hide behind his kind, yet slightly mischievous smile.   


"Music." He muttered again as he got closer to her, placing his free hand on her hip. She could swear that for a moment, his smile disappeared as he lip-spoke, but then it immediately bloomed again as he said, louder: "Let's dance!"   


He started leading, ignoring the girl's wide eyes and her stuttering: "wh-what?? Jellal!" But as he firmly took one step to the right, she did too, locking eyes with him and following his lead.   


At first, she was always one step behind and only looking down at their feet, her free hand hanging purposelessly against her body. However, she quickly caught the easy movements and raised her hand, unsure whether it would bother him if she placed it on his shoulder. She looked at him as she placed it gently near his neck and was met with a tender smile, one that she never thought the always optimistic Jellal could show. It was almost as if he wasn't watching her eyes, but her soul. 

Mesmerized, Erza's thoughts flew away from her movements and into a parallel universe, one where she could dance like this with Jellal every evening, one where she didn't have to be a slave. Unconsciously, she reciprocated the smile, a gesture that seemed foreign to her facial muscles.   


She didn't notice the melody ending, neither did she notice the upbeat tone of the next song, nor Simon and Millena's meaningful looks. She was lost in her own universe, one where she could only allow Jellal to enter.   


***

"-za. Erza." Someone whispered in her ear, sending a warm shiver down her spine. She blinked slowly, turning away from the sun to face the man that woke her up.

'Just a dream...' She thought. She hadn't seen that memory in a long time and had no idea why it showed up again, but it sure felt pleasant.

"Hmm?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes lazily. She felt a hand reaching up to hers, rubbing her knuckles gently. That habit of his sure hadn't changed.   


"It time to get up." The masculine voice reminded her as she finally opened her eyes. She liked the idea of Jellal's face being the first thing she saw when she woke up.   


"Jellal." She said as she got up, slipping her hands in her shoes and offering him a hand. "Do you want to dance?" 

Unlike anyone else would have done, he didn't frown, nor did he ask her what she meant. He just took her hand, placing the other arm around her waist and holding her closer than he did on their first dance. Their feet moved simultaneously to the rhythm of the song engraved in their hearts as they danced their way into the hallway, not once breaking the eye contact.   


"I love you." He told her, causing the image of the child Jellal who was lip-talking to overlap with his confession. It was a statement so natural, as if he had told her that water freezes at 0 degrees celsius. 

The sun shined on Erza's face as she smiled and responded, from the bottom of her heart: "me too."   


They didn't need anything else right now. Just this embrace, this love, this song, this dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first Jerza story, so I hope you enjoyed it! As always, kudos and comments are awaited! I love knowing yourr thoughts on this and how I could improve it! Prompts are welcomed too!


End file.
